Girl Scouts of Black Diamond Council, Inc
Girl Scouts of Black Diamond Council serves more than 20,000 girls in 59 counties in West Virginia, Ohio, Virginia, and Maryland. Field Offices * Athens, Ohio - Appalachian Field Office shared with Girl Scouts - Seal of Ohio * Steubenville, Ohio * Beckley, WV * Bluefield, WV * Chapmanville, WV * Huntington, WV * Fairmont, WV * Lewisburg, WV * Morgantown, WV * Parkersburg, WV * Walton, WV * Weston, WV * Wheeling, WV Camps * Camp Giscowheco in Triadelphia, West Virginia * Camp Sandy Bend in Elizabeth, West Virginia * Camp Mamie Flynn in Logan, West Virginia * Camp Rocky Ledges in Milton, West Virginia Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do,and to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Levels Daisy Scouts (Grades K-1) Daisy is the initial level of Girl Scouting. Named for Juliette "Daisy" Gordon Low, they are in kindergarten and first grade (around ages 5–7). They typically meet in groups of ten girls with two adult leaders who help the girls plan activities to introduce them to Girl Scouts. As a Daisy, she might: * Gain new friends as part of a troop * Earn petals (the special Daisy version of badges earned by older Girl Scouts) as she embraces the Girl Scout Promise and Law * Make a difference in her community through a Leadership Journey * Sell cookies (and have fun doing it) * Explore nature and the outdoors Brownie Scouts (Grades 2-3) Brownies are in second and third grades (around ages 7–9) and earn triangular shaped Brownie Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Their uniform consists of a brown vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Brownie uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with green membership disks, and they wear the Brownie Membership Pin. As a Brownie, she might: * Expand her circle of friends in a troop * Have fun learning all kinds of new skills as she earns badges * Do a project that makes a difference in her community (and beyond) as part of a Girl Scout Leadership Journey * Bond with her friends as she sells cookies * Explore nature and the outdoors Junior Scouts (Grades 4-5) Juniors are in fourth and fifth grades (around ages 9–11). Their uniform is a green vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms. They earn circle shaped Junior Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. As a Junior, she might: * Share stories (and smiles) with new friends in her troop * Try new experiences and learn new skills as she earns badges * Sell cookies (and have fun doing it) * Explore the outdoors at camp and beyond * Choose an issue she cares about, then do something to make a difference as part of a Girl Scout Leadership Journey * Earn her Bronze Award, the first of Girl Scouts' highest awards Cadette Scouts (Grades 6-8) Cadettes are Girl Scouts who are in sixth, seventh, and eighth grades (around ages 11–14). Their uniform is a khaki vest or sash with white shirts and khaki bottoms. They wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with white membership disks. Cadettes use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Cadettes and the National Leadership Journeys to earn diamond shaped badges. As a Cadette, she might: * Choose an issue she cares about, then do something to make a difference as part of a Girl Scout Leadership Journey * Earn her Silver Award, the highest award a Cadette can earn * Get outdoors and off the beaten trail * Try out new experiences (and learn new skills) as she earns badges * Gain confidence as she mentors younger Girl Scouts (and earns her Leadership in Action award in the process) Senior Scouts (Grades 9-10) Seniors are Girl Scouts who are in ninth and tenth grade (around ages 14–16). Their wear the same uniform as Cadettes—however, the disks for their membership stars are red and their badges are a rectangular shape. Seniors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Seniors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges. They are typically encouraged to create and lead activities for the younger Girl Scouts, and to take a leadership role in organizing and assisting with Council and service unit/association events and activities. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Girl Scout Senior Safety Award, the Gold Torch Award, the Senior Community Service Bar, the Senior Service to Girl Scouting Bar and the Bridge to Girl Scout Ambassador award. Seniors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Ambassador Scouts (Grades 11-12) Ambassadors are Girl Scouts who are in eleventh and twelfth grade (around ages 16-18). They wear the same khaki colored vest or sash as Cadettes and Seniors. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with navy membership disks. Ambassadors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Ambassadors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges that are shaped like an octagon. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Counselor-in-Training (CIT) II, the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Ambassador Community Service Bar, the Ambassador Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Gold Torch Award, the Ambassador Safety Award, and the Bridge to Adult Award. Ambassadors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. iGirls Girls may join Girl Scouting as an individually registered girl, or iGirl. This option is a best fit for girls who want to be members of Girl Scouting but are unable to participate in troop or group activities. GSBDC provides these girls with many opportunities to participate in Council-sponsored activities. A girl can register as an iGirl for Brownies through Ambassador Girl Scout age levels and comes with no requirements other than Girl Scout membership. Becoming an iGirl is especially popular for girls ages 11-17 as it allows for a more flexible Girl Scout experience. Girls who have many extracurricular commitments can choose to be an iGirl and participate in their favorite annual campout, join a special interest group that meets less frequently than a troop or earn badges as she has time rather than on a troop schedule. Journey We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: * It’s Your Story—Tell It! * It’s Your Planet—Love It! * It’s Your World—Change It! She’ll pick the Journey topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals, helping others get healthy and fit, spreading kindness, saving the planet, taking a stand for girls, creating community—or any other issue that’s really important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform. They’ll let others know about the awesome things she’s done—and remind her of what she accomplished and the fun she had along the way. Cookies In Girl Scouts, it's a tradition to sell Girl Scout Cookies. Selling Girl Scout cookies helps girls in Girl Scouts learn 5 skills that they will use all throughout their lives. Plus, the Girl Scout will earn a Cookie Activity Pin and some badges too! List of Girl Scout Cookies * Thin Mints * Samoas * Tagalongs * Do-si-dos * Trefoils * Savannah Smiles * Dulce de Leche * Thank You Berry Munch * Girl Scout S'mores Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. All three awards give you the chance to do big things while working on an issue you care about. Whether you want to plant a community gardenat your school and inspire others to eat healthily for your Bronze, advocate for animal rights for your Silver, or build a career networkthat encourages girls to become scientists and engineers for your Gold, you’ll inspire others (and yourself). Bronze Award Main article: Bronze Award '' The Bronze Award recognizes that a Girl Scout Junior has gained the leadership and planning skills required to follow through with a project that makes a positive difference in her community. Girls earn the Bronze Award by completing a Junior Journey, and then creating a Take Action project based on their observations of a local issue. As the girls pursue their project, they put the Girl Scout Promise and Law into action. They also develop an understanding of sustainability and gain an understanding of the wider world by discussing how others may experience the same problem that their project helped resolve. After a Girl Scout completes a Junior journey, the suggested minimum time commitment is 20 hours for each girl to build their team, explore their community, choose and plan their project, put their plan in motion, and spread the word to educate and inspire others. Silver Award ''Main article: Silver Award The Silver Award symbolizes a Girl Scout Cadette’s accomplishments in Girl Scouting and community activities as she matures and works to better her life and the lives of others. To earn this award, a Girl Scout needs to complete a Cadette Journey and create a Take Action project that improves their neighborhood or local community. After girls complete the Cadette Journey, the suggested minimum time for earning their Girl Scout Silver Award is 50 hours. Girls earn the award by focusing on an issue they care about; building a team; exploring their community; picking, planning, and putting their Take Action project into action; demonstrating an understanding of sustainability and the wider world; and sharing what they have learned with others. Gold Award Main article: Gold Award The Gold Award, the highest award in Girl Scouts, focuses on Senior and Ambassador’s interests and personal journey through leadership skills and service. The Gold Award requirements were updated in the fall of 2010. Ful lling the requirements for the Girl Scout Gold Award starts with completing two Senior or Ambassador Journeys, or having earned the Silver Award and completing one Senior or Ambassador Journey. Each Journey you complete gives you the skills you need to plan and implement your Take Action project. After you have fulfilled the Journeys requirement, 80 hours is the suggested minimum to take the steps necessary to achieve your goal. This prestigious award is definitely a plus when applying to colleges and financial scholarships. A Girl Scout who has earned her Gold Award automatically rises one rank in any of the U.S. military branches. Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:BDGSC Category:Girl Scouts of Black Diamond Council Category:Part of WAGGGS